Makorra Christmas one-shots
by Makorra4
Summary: Makorra themed Christmas one-shots. Summary is bad but oh while. I'll try to post a new one-shot every other day Review please! Rates T for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Makorra Christmas one-shots**

**I'll be writing Christmas one-shots of Makorra. I'll try to post new one every other day. I'll do this until Christmas day where I'll post the last one. If you have an idea for a one-shot let me know. Anyway here we go! I own nothing! Please Review!**

It was the month of Christmas. Republic City was decorated with lights everywhere. Christmas music was in the air. There is already 5 inches of snow covering the ground. And more snow was falling covering the dirty snow on the roads with fresh new white snow. People are walking around with heavy coats on wearing hats, gloves, and scarves. Children are seen playing in the snow. Making snowmen, snow angles, and having snow fights.

Over Yue Bay on Air Temple Island were friends and family putting up the Christmas tree in the main living room.

"Move it to the left a little bit… you moved it to much to the left now move it to the right."

Pema was guiding Mako and Tenzin as they put up the tree. In the kitchen Korra and Asami were baking Christmas cookies, with Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo helping decorate the cookies once they are out of the oven and cooled. Back in the living room Bolin and Bumi are waiting for cookies to be done and to start decorating the tree.

**In the kitchen**

"Asami what batch are we on?" ask Korra

"We are on batch number 3 out of 5"

"Oh come on! We already made so many cookies!" yelled Korra

"We are more than half way done."

"Yeah Korra we are half way done!" Yelled Ikki

Just then Mako walks in and takes a cookie from the cooling rack.

"Hey you can't do that! Not all cookies are done yet! That one wasn't even decorated yet!" said Korra.

Mako just smiled and walked over to stand next to Korra and wrap an arm around her waist.

I would say I'm sorry but I'm not. Anyway Pema told me to tell you guys that you can take a break and help decorate the tree."

All three kids yelled and ran to the living room. The three teens just laughed as the kid went running.

"Well I'm going to go help with that. You guys coming?" asked Asami

"No I'm going to stay and keep making these cookies." Say Korra

"And I'll stay and help with the decorating of the cookies." Says Mako

"Ok" Asami says as she walks out of the room.

Korra moves back to the counter to roll out and cut the dough. Mako stands back and watches her work. As he watches her he starts to think how wonderful she is. How cute she looks backing cookies in the kitchen around Christmas time. He can't help but wonder how in the future instead of the air bender kids helping it would be him and Korra's children. Mako smiles at the thought.

Mako moved to stand right behind Korra and wrapped his arm around her waist from behind, and puts his head on his shoulders. Korra stops what's she's doing and said

"You know I can't finish these with you distracting me." as she turns around to face him.

"That's the whole point." say Mako in a matter-of-face tone.

"Oh ok well it's a good thing you're a good distraction"

"You know I was thinking about something when I was watching you work?" asked Korra

"What?"

"I was thinking while watching you instead of the air bending kids helping it would be our kids. I know it sounds silly but-"

Korra interrupted him by pressing her lips to his in a sweet but passionate kiss.

"No Mako it's not silly at all. I think it's sweet! I was thinking the same thing too."

"Really?"

"Really…But I still can't wait for Christmas's where it's just us too."

"Yeah I would like that too…just us…alone…on Christmas…" says Mako as he sways them back and forth. Korra rests her head on his chest as he continues to sway them. Then from the living room they hear an explosion of laughter.

They look up at each other and start to laugh.

"Let's go see what's so funny." say Korra

"OK, I have a feeling Bolin has something to do with it." says Mako

Mako takes Korra's hand in his as the make there way to the living room. Where they find the funniest thing ever!

**What's the funniest thing ever? Who knows? I'll let you think of what it is! Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

Paste your

**Makorra One-shot**

**I based the one-shot on the song "All I want for Christmas is you." By ****Mariah Carey**

**Only using some lyrics.**

**I own nothing!**

_There's just one thing I need I don't care about the presents Underneath the Christmas tree I just want you for my own_

Korra was sitting in their apartment on the couch with a mug of hot cocoa. It was Christmas eve in Republic City and snow was falling, but she was all alone. Mako was out on a mission trying to find and take down a gang of murders. This was a big chance to prove himself as begging the only firebender on the police force. So of course she told him to go but both didn't think that it would take so long and he would miss Christmas. Of course he called and told her he was sorry and that he mist her and loved her. And that he sent her the gift he got her but Korra didn't want to open it until Mako was her to see her do it. She didn't care how many gifts she got she just wanted him here with her.

_More than you could ever know Make my wish come true All I want for Christmas is... You_

She misses him so much! It physical hurts her heart that he's not here. With a sigh Korra gets up from the couch and walks to the kitchen to put the mug in the sink. As she starts to walk to their bedroom she stops. It's just not the same sleeping in the bed without his warm body next to hers. She takes another sigh and goes into the bedroom to get the blanket on the bed and wraps herself in it before heading back to the living room. She goes back to sitting on the couch. Then Korra lays down and stares at the Christmas tree. "Spirits I want him here" she says in a low whispers.

_'Cause I just want you here tonight Holding on to me so tight What more can I do Baby all I want for Christmas is you_

As Korra lays there she can't help wishing Mako was her holding her. Him holding her always made her clam and easy to fall asleep. She feels so helpless just laying here hoping he would come walking though that door. All she can do is dream that it would happen.

_Santa won't you bring me the one I really need Won't you please bring my baby to me..._

Korra kept looking at the tree and started to wish Santa would bring Mako to her as her present. She would give anything for him to be here. Having hot cocoa together talking and laughing and even making out with later a trip to the bedroom.

_I just want to see my baby Standing right outside my door_

Korra about to fall asleep when there's a knock on the door. She just wants the person to go away but then something inside her makes her look at the clock. When she sees how late it is she wonders who could be at her door at this time. Then her hope starts to rise but she quickly pushes them away thinking it can't be him. But she gets up anyways. Who ever it is knocks on the door again.

"I'm coming!" Korra yells

When she opened the door her heart stop.

"Hi" Mako said "I'm home"

Korra put her hands up to her mouth and started to cry. And before Mako could say anything Korra launched at him and wrapped her arms his neck. Mako somehow pulled Korra back and told

"I love you"

"I love you too"

Mako pulled her into a deep passionate kiss and pulled her inside and shut the door. The time was 12:01pm. It was Christmas day.

Korra got the present ever.

**Review!**

document here...


	3. Chapter 3

**Makorra Christmas one-shot**

**This one store will be a two-shot. I just thought of the idea and I can't do it in one chapter so this one with be longer. I have an Ice Capp right now so I'm ready to stay up and finish this. Its 10pm right now where I am, anyway here we go! Reviews please! **

The yearly Christmas festival is going on in Republic City! There's little snow on the ground and in the low 40s but no one cares. There are lights everywhere and people laughing. And at one food stand the Avatar and her soon to be husband are eating and laughing.

**At food stand**

"Korra don't go punching his face" Mako said as he chuckled

"Why not? He just came up and kissed me! How are you not mad?" said Korra

"Because I know he's drunk and called you Megan so I don't think he meant to kiss the Avatar."

"Yeah…but still"

Mako gave a light chuckle and warped his arm around Korra's waist and took her plate out of her hands and asked "You done?" She gave a light node looking somewhere far away. Mako took her plate and leaned over to the right to trop it in the trash.

Turning Back to Korra he sees she still looking behind him. When Mako turns around he sees people have made an area to dance. He looks down to Korra and gets a smile on his face as he removes he's arm from around her waist. Korra looks at him confused as he takes her hand and leads her over to the 'dance floor'. When they reach the floor Mako reaches and take her other hand puts them around his neck. Then wrap his arms around her waist and brings her as close as her can.

As like it was planned a slow Christmas song called **"A Christmas Canon."** Both of them don't know many dance moves so they just sway back and forth with throwing some spins once in a while. Korra rested her head on his chest, and Mako placed him right cheek on top of her head. As the song started to end Mako pulls back and lifts Korra chin up and says…

"I love you, you know?"

Korra gave him small smile "I know and I love you too."

"This is one the first time I came to the festival since my parents died."

Korra was taken aback from this. Now she knew why Mako was so unsure if he wanted to go earlier.

"Was that why you didn't know if you wanted to come before?" she asks

"Yeah but I'm glad I did. It's been really fun. I don't know how you do it but you help fill in the space in my heart where my parents should be. I know it could never be filled but it's not empty too."

Korra was a little in shock. Mako was never one to be so open. But as time goes on she starts to notice how he's becoming to be more open with her. Sometimes more open with her than Bolin. Korra looks up to him with a small smile on her face and says…

"Well I'm glad I can fill some of it. And I will always be here to do it."

Korra then take her hand and points to her betrothal necklace and says

"Because I'm not going anywhere, so you're stuck with me!"

And with that she goes on her tip toes and kisses him with all the passion and love she can give. Mako kiss back right away with the same amount of passion and love. After a while of kissing Mako pulls back to say

"I wouldn't want it any other way."

Then another slow song starts to play and they start to dance again. Little did they know Tenzin and his family with Bolin and Asami were at the sidelines watching in awe at the moment they just saw happen. After watching for a little more Pema tells them…

"Ok that enough, let's go enjoy the festival and leave them be. We'll let them find us after their done"

And with that they all left. As walking away Bolin looks back to his brother seeing him so happy and in love. With a smile on his face he thinks "He finally happy and in love. It's time for him to be happy." With that he turns back and starts running to catch up with the group.

**Review! I'll see if I can post the last part tomorrow but since its thanks giving tomorrow I don't know if I will. Oh and HAPPY THANKS GIVING! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Makorra Christmas one-shot**

**This is the second part of the last one-shot I did. I hope you all love it! I want to thank everyone who has reviewed/followed/favorite this store. Here we go with the second part! Review!**

As the second song ended Mako and Korra left the dance floor and started walking to the other side of the festival where the rides are. As they walked over there Korra remembered something.

"Mako we need to go over to the rides because we were supposed to meet Tenzin, Pema, Bolin, Asami, and the kids there."

"I know that's why we are going this way. I figured you would forget."

"What is that supposed to mean?" asks Korra as she puts her hands on her hip and a pout coming on her lips.

"Oh come on Korra" chuckled Mako "You aren't the best person to remember things and you know it!"

"I can remember things just fine!"

"You are SO stubborn!" Mako says in a jokingly tone as he wraps his one arm around her waist. "But that's one of the reasons why I love you." Then Mako gives her a light kiss on her forehead.

"I can remember things." Korra muttered as she leaned into his embrace.

Mako just gave a light chuckle as they continued to walk over to where the rides are. After a couple minutes of walking they stop at one of the game stands. It was the game with the water guns and you had to point at the target and shot and watch a stuffed animals go up the pole. Korra had an idea that just popped into her head.

"Hey Mako wanna play? I bet a can beat you." Korra says with a grin.

"Really?" Mako asks with an eyebrow raised. "I think I can beat you."

"Well let's find out shall we?" Korra says as she walks up to the stand and takes a seat on one of the stoles. Mako just shacks his head but goes to seat on the stole next to hers. Mako pulls out money for the both and gives it to the guy. **(Don't laugh! I don't know what to call the guy!)**

"Ready to lose city boy?" asks Korra with a smile showing all her teeth.

"Bring it on Avatar!"

The bell went off and Mako and Korra started shooting at their targets. Korra got to stand up to aim better and to push Mako causing him to lose the target for a second.

"Hey what was that for?" yells Mako. Korra just responds with a loud laugh. "So that's how it's gonna be? Well two can play at this game." Says Mako as he pushes Korra off balance a little bit.

"Hey!" yells Korra.

They continued doing this until the bell went of signaling that someone has won. And the someone was Mako. With be grin Mako looks at Korra and sees she has her pout back and she had her arms crossed. Just then Mako got an idea.

"Hey Korra why don't you start walking over to the rides I'll catch up in a sec."

"Ok" with her pout and all Korra starts walking away. Mako then turns back to the stand. The guy asks him what he wants, Mako takes a second to look at the prizes. He finds the perfect one.

"I want that one."

**Meanwhile **

Korra was walking to the rides thinking Mako has somehow cheated when someone grabbed her wrist. Turning around about to yell at whoever it was to find Mako standing there with something behind his back. Before she can say anything Mako cuts in.

"I have something for you."

Then Mako Pulls from behind his back is a small teddy bear with a little red scarf around its neck. Korra was speechless she stuck out her arm and took the teddy bear from Mako's hand. Korra pulled the bear back to her to look at it. It was small with black marble eyes. His fur was a light shade of brown with short legs and arms, with a red scarf around its neck to finish it off. It was perfect!

Korra looked up to Mako with a smile on her face. "It's perfect I love it thank you!" Then she grabbed Mako scarf and pulled him down to her and gave him a small kiss on the lips.

With a smile on his lips he takes her hand and starts to pull her with him as they start to walk. "I'm glad you love it! Now let's go before they start looking for us."

When Mako and Korra reach the group Asami turns and smiles and says "There you guys are! What took you so long?" By then everyone was looking at them.

"There was a game I wanted to try" says Korra

"Is that where you got that cute little teddy bear? Did you win it? I bet you won it. You won it right?" asks Ikki as she ran up to Korra.

With a light laugh Korra says "No Ikki I didn't win it Mako did. He gave this to me."

"Aw how romantic!" say Jinora

"Very romantic" says Korra as she looks up to Mako.

"I try" says Mako as he leans down to give Korra a kiss.

**There's another one-shot done! The teddy bear is based of mine but I added the red scarf. I thought it would be a nice touch! Well I hope you like it. I think this is one of my best ones yet. Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Makorra Christmas one-shot**

**Sorry I haven't been updating like I said I would. School this week was oh my gosh it was crazy. I feel really bad for it but all my teachers gave tons of homework. I had 2 essays due this week and a ton of math. I hate it when life gets in the way. Anyway this store has little to do with Christmas but it does say it around the end. I got this idea when it started to snow on Sunday. So here we go! **

Korra woke up to find it snowing in Republic City. With a big smile on her face Korra jumps out of bed down to the docks and took the boat across Yue bay. Once on the other side she took off towards Mako's apartment. When she reached his apartment building and up the stairs to his door and knock as loud as she could.

"Mako open up!" yelled Korra

A very tired and angry looking Mako opened the door.

"Korra why are you here so early of all people! You who says 'mornings are evil'."

"Do you want me to tell you why I'm here?" Korra asks with a smile.

"Yes"

"Then be a good boyfriend and let me in."

Taking a deep breath Mako moved aside to let Korra in. Once in Mako shuts the door and turns around to see Korra in the kitchen making something on the stove. Going over to her he asks

"What are you making?"

Korra turns around holding two mugs full of hot cocoa. "I'm made hot cocoa because it goes along with why I'm here so early."

"How did you make it so fast?" Mako asked

"Fire bending now come with me to the couch. Oh and get a blanket that will cover us both."

As Korra went over to the couch Mako went to the bedroom and got a blanket and went back into the living room and sat down next to Korra.

"Now why are you here?" Mako asked for the second time.

With a small smile Korra turns her head to look out the window.

"It's snowing."

"Yeah it's snowing so?"

With a frown on her face Korra turns to look at him. "It reminds me of… of a simpler time."

Mako gives her a surprised look. "What do you mean?"

"I mean before I became the Avatar. Before I was sent off to that prison they called compound. Before I was taken away from my family. Sure my parents could come and visit but they had to make an appointment. An appointment to see the daughter!"

Korra started to yell getting up she started walking back and forth. As Mako watches her with a concern face.

"When I asked is they could come live with me, you know what they said? They said No, they can't because they will distract me from becoming the Avatar! And that's when they started schooling me like crazy so I won't have any time with them! They only time I was allowed to see my parents was when the first snow fall of the winter season."

Korra went and sat back down on the couch with her small smile back on her face.

"Where they let me go home for three days. And my Mom would make homemade hot cocoa and me and my Dad would have snowball fights. It was like I was a normal girl in a normal family."

Korra looked down with her smile gone. Mako looked at her he can see she lost in thought. Mako wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her to his chest, then lays down pulling her with him. With Korra's head his chest Korra's eyes start to close she says to Mako

"Merry Christmas Eve"

With a light chuckle Mako replies

"Merry Christmas Eve"

**I was not thinking it was goanna go that deep but I don't know. This one wasn't my best I kind of rushed this one because I have so much homework and it's getting late. But the next one for sure will be A LOT better. Well Reviews please! And if you have an ideas I'm ALL ears!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Makorra Christmas one-shot**

**I'm so so sorry I haven't updated in awhile! I've been sick for the past week and I haven't been feeling like writing but now that I'm almost better I feel like writing again. Also I'm running out of ideas so if anyone of you have any I'm ALL ears! This one here is based on what happened today with me when my family and I went to get our tree so whatever Korra dose with picking out a tree was what I did. But I didn't to all the kissing stuff with a boyfriend since I don't have. Anyway here we go! REVIEW!**

Korra was sitting at the kitchen table waiting for Mako to finish up getting ready. Korra could barely stay seated, today is the day where Mako and her go get their first Christmas tree together in their NEW house!

"Mako come on! Hurry up I want to make sure we get the best tree there!"

Coming into the kitchen Mako says with a laugh "Korra they just started selling Christmas tree's today. I'm sure we will get the best one there."

"How do you know? I mean come on I can't be the only who wants to get the best! If I have to use the Avatar Card to get the best I will!" Korra says with a pout and hands on her hips. Mako gives a small sigh and moves over to Korra from behind and puts his hands on her shoulders and starts to push her to the door. "Come on Korra if you want the best tree then you have to stop pouting and start moving." "Ok Ok fine let's go!" says Korra as she runs to the door and wait for Mako to catch up. **At Christmas tree Nursery ** Once Mako opens the door Korra rushes by and runs to the trees to start looking for the best tree. When Korra saw the best tree she runs to it and hugs it. "MAKO! Come here I found the perfect tree!" "Korra we just got here! How could you find the perfect tree if we still half the other half of the store to look at?" "Because Mako I'm the Avatar and I have a feeling that this, this tree right here IS THE TREE!" "Ok but I'm not the Avatar and I don't have a feeling about this tree so I'm going to look at the rest of the trees"

"Fine but I'm staying right here." says Korra with a pout.

"Ok Korra you stay here while I'm going to look" Mako says with a light laugh.

As Mako goes looking at other trees he find some other one. But none are as good as the one Korra has. But he does find and ok one and says

"Hey Korra I fou-"

"It look's horrible" Korra cuts in.

"You didn't even come here and look at it!" Mako says in a annoyed tone.

"I don't have to! I already know it's not as good as this one"

With a sigh Mako gives up and walks back over to Korra where she's still waiting by the tree.

"Ok Korra we can get this tree" Mako turns around and calls over one of the workers to take down the tree. Once the worker goes over to them Mako says "This one right here" as he points to Korras picked tree. As the worker takes it down and brings it to their car Korra looks at Mako with a huge grin on her face.

"What?" Mako asks

Korra jumps on Mako and gives him a BIG kiss. When Korra pulls back she says...

"Thank you for getting me that tree!"

Mako gives a smile and kisses Korra when he pulls back he says

"Anything that makes you happy I'll get."

With that Korra brings him into another kiss.

"Come on let's go back to the house and put up the tree" says Mako

"Ok then lets have Hot CoCoa!" says Korra

With a laugh Mako s wraps an arm around Korra waist and starts leading them back to the car. "Ok let's go"

**Again real sorry for not updating sooner and this one being short! Review please! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! It's me!**

**This is just an A/N**

**I know it's July not December.**

**But I really wanna add more Chapters!**

**Let me know in the Reviews if you want to...**

**Continue?**

**Wait till this Christmas to continue?**

**Or just leave it like it is?**

**Please please PLEASE tell me what you want me to do!**

**Thank you! xxx**


End file.
